Merry Christmas, and Happy Birthday
by rookie-chan
Summary: Seigaku 1st years have a school play and Ryoma is the prince. Who is the princess anyway? Where is that part on the script! [RyoSaku]. Specially dedicated for neko11lover! Merry Christmas and Happy birthday, Ryomakun!
1. Who is the princess?

**This story is actually dedicated to neko11lover... hope she'll like it! **

* * *

_I wished for nothing beyond her smile_

_ And to walk with her thus,_

_ Hand in hand_

_ Along a sun-warmed,_

_ Flower-bordered path..._

_- Andre Gide_

* * *

"Oi Sakuno, hurry or we'll be late for the practice!" Tomoka's shrilling voice came to startle the napping Sakuno.

Sakuno rose her head, only to see her bestfriend in front of her. "Anou... but we don't have any important roles there.. so why prac-"

"Ryoma-sama is there too!!!!" Tomoka got Sakuno shoulders and shook it wildly.

Two big spirals were pasted at Sakuno's eyes, but hearing yoma's name sounds different. "Ryoma-kun?"

"Yeah, and he is playing as the prince!" Tomoka proudly said.

_ But I'm not the princess. Nevermind... _Sakuno sadly thought.

"But we are only extra persons there.. some are playing as trees, houses or everything! We are only townspeople!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Na-ah! It is a chance to impress him!"

"But I really can't. IIE, I'm not going...and I'm still sleepy..." Sakuno is to go back to her previous position but..

"Let's go..." but Tomoka forcedly grabbed her by arm and got at the practice place- at Ryoma's room.

* * *

"Oi Echizen!" Momoshiro greeted as he saw the first year regular walking for his play practice.

"Momo-senpai? What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked when he saw Momoshiro outside the classroom at school hours.

"We are going to watch your practice! Ochibi, ganbatte!" Eiji punched the air as his eyes started to have stars on it.

_Che, I know that they are only here to tease me._ Ryoma thought of, as he took an imagination of his senpai-tachi laughing their wits out as they have seen him playing his role.

"Ah, Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka's voice shrilled as the three regulars saw her.

"I gotta go.." Ryoma frowned, as he noticed that Sakuno isn't there.

_Where is that girl anyway? Eh, no time to think of her._

Ryoma entered the room and heard something nice.

_Uniqueness_

_ Even if you don't show them, they are already obvious to see_

_ I can't suit unto it_

_ As if you are so far_

_ Even my eyes see you, you are so hard to reach_

_ I wish for a time_

_ That somehow you'll be here with m-_

"Oi, Ryuzaki..." Ryoma called at the singing girl on the door. Sakuno was startled as she stepped back a little.

_No! Ryoma-kun heard my.. my voice... I look like stupid! Oh no!!!!_

"Anou... Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno blushed as she saw Ryoma staring seriously at her.

"Would you like to continue the song?" Ryoma asked as he sat and leaned on the wall. Sakuno blinked as she heard him.

"But-"

"Just do it..."

"Ne...Anou... err.. it is too embarassing..."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Embarassing?"

"Okay everyone! Gather here at the center!" The teacher announced as he clasped the script book on his hands. Ryoma looked at Sakuno for a second and..

_"Nice voice. I wish I'll hear it at some time..." _Ryoma said as he faced his back on her. Sakuno looked at his back and blushed.

_Ryoma-kun complemented...on me?_ Sakuno thought again and shaded red. She followed Tomoka who actually get in the room just a while ago after Ryoma gave a compliment on her.

"We already have the prince, who is actually Echizen Ryoma. But there is a problem with our princess..." the teacher announced.

"What happened to the princess?" one student asked.

"Haruka Kiito got a voice problem after her high fever, and her parents decided not to let her go with our musical play. So.."

"So?" the other students looked at the teacher, waiting for an answer.

The teacher faced his students with a worrying face. "I know that the school play is on going after a few days, but we really need to open an audition for girls who are interested on the play. She must have a pretty face, good in memory and most of all..."

"Most of all?"

"She must have a nice voice." The teacher continued. Ryoma took a short glance on Sakuno's back, as Sakuno started to be thrilled, wondering if someone is already shotting daggers behind her.

"Let's start the au-"

"Sir.."

"What is it, Echizen?"

Ryoma brushed his hair as he looked again at Sakuno, who is looking at him at the moment. "We do not need any auditions."

"Why?" The teacher wondered.

"**RYUZAKI** can act for the role." Ryoma loudly spoke in the room. Not so loud, but loud enough fo Sakuno to hear. Unfortunately, his senpai-tachi heard it, and Ryoma heard Momoshiro and Kikumaru's giggles. He shot daggers on them.

Sakuno walked back a little. She is actually blushing. "NE?! Nani? I'll be the one to play...the..anou...the.. hi-hime..hime-sama?" Sakuno stuttered, remembering that Ryoma is the prince.

"Okay Echizen. As the prince, I'm taking your decision..." the teacher smiled, as he gave the script on Sakuno's pale hands. Sakuno opened the book, but..

* * *

"Tomo-chaaaan!!!! I can't... I can't do this!!! Mostly I can't really do this page! I'm only thirteen!!!!" Sakuno almost cried on her bestfriend at the picnic area, as she read the paper pages.

"You can.." Tomoka smiled at her friend.

Sakuno blushed.

"But.. I can't do... a kiss..."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go the first chappie.. neko, keep on reading! Ja!**

** rookie-chan**


	2. December 24th

Here you go the next chappie! Hope you liked this simple plot...

* * *

"I'm home.." Ryoma greeted as he took off his rubbershoes. His dad came in front of him.(Well we can't really tell that he welcomes Ryoma when he comes back home, he only tries to insult his son)

"From-"

"Yeah I came from a date from our coach's granddaughter..." Ryoma was pissed off, as he climbed upstairs, unbeknownst of what he said at his father.

"That kid actually had a date with that old hag's granddaughter?" Nanjiroh spoke to himself and grinned so large. "Eehehehe.. My kid is actually going half a way to maturity.."

* * *

Ryoma brushed his hair with the towel after he took an evening bath. He picked Karupin and spoke.

"I can't do that kissing scene..." Ryoma told to his cat as he cuddled Karupin. He dropped the down and gave her a toy, as he got his bag and picked his school script.

"Ma, why do I have to recommend her? Oh well, it will be worse if I kiss someone I do not really know..."

_Or to kiss someone I love sounds good. Wait.. I don't love her. What's love anyway?_

* * *

School days passed. Sakuno and Ryoma only skip the part where the kiss will be, and whenever they have the practice for it, they only touch each other cheeks, but they also blushes for the closeness.

- PRESENT DAY: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL FROM SEIGAKU JR. HIGH FIRST YEARS -

"Err...Now I really have to.. to kiss... to.." Sakuno stuttered as she wore the pink gown in front of the mirror. Tomoka smiled at her at a silly manner.

"Ganbatte!"

* * *

- SCENE: THE PRINCE'S SACRIFICE -

(I'll skip the part where the princess met HER prince. S Sakuno R- Ryoma)  
(EEHHEE...some part of this are exerpt from NADESHIKO at CCS second movie.. sorry but I don't own it)

S: I can't believe that you are the prince of the country we are in conflict with..

R: Princess, please do not cry. To the one who have the greatest smile, please forgive the one who makes you sad. But.. I can't stop this feeling..

Sakuno blushed for the moment, and stared at Ryoma's sincere eyes.

R: Sakuno-hime, Ai...aishi..**AISHITERU!**

Sakuno shaded pink because their names are not included but...

S: Ryoma-oji... I also.. but..

R: Why, Sakuno, do you hate me?

Ryoma looked sincerely at her trembling eyes. He do not even care if he said the wrong word. He only wants her to know his true feeling, even though it is only a school play.

S: Ryoma..Ryoma-kun...It's not it.. The truth is.. the truth is that.. I also...

(And also to add, H- Horio)

H: Hime-sama! Stop! You must love me, not that lame prince of the country! He may treat you as a bait for their victory! I am your allied prince! Not him!

Ryoma blocked Sakuno from behind with his arm and pulled out his sword when Horio picked up his sword.

R: Sakuno, I won't let other people get you.. No one owns you except for me...

And the sword fighting action continued. Ryoma was shot with the sword on his heart. Special effects of blood went on the floor. Horio went out of the scene.

S: Ryoma-kun!

Sakuno hurried at Ryoma's place and hugged him almost dead on her arms.

R: Sakuno.. I..I loved you... let me touch your tender lips before I die...please...

Ryoma touched Sakuno's chin and pressed his soft lips with her pink lips.

His senpai-tachi were jaw dropped seeing them kissing. Sakuno cried and when Ryoma let go off her, she cried at the dark sky.

S: Lord, take my life instead of my loved ones! I will only die living without him! Please!

The lights went yellow at their part and Sakuno fainted at Ryoma's fragrant chest. Ryoma sat up, seeing his dear Sakuno lying helplessly on his lap.

R: Why did you...

S: I'm.. I'm sorry... I didn't had..the chance.. to say..that...

Tears streamed at both actors' cheeks.

R & S: _Aishiteru..._

Upon saying those words, the heavens opened up and gave Sakuno another life. The two of them hugged each other.

_"Merry Christmas, Sakuno.." _Ryoma whispered in her ear. Sakuno blushed.

_"And, Happy Birthday too, Ryoma-kun.." _she whispered back and took a kiss on his cheek.

"Momo, where is the kissing part and the hugging part on Ochibi's script?" Eiji asked as he read Ryoma's script. There are no any commands for Ryoma to kiss and hug Sakuno.

"EH? There is nothing like that? Ehem... ECHIZEN!!!!!"

._Fin_

* * *

**_A/n:_ Anou, sorry if the story is too short...it's lame...ehe... my mother is going to kill me! Neko, I hope you liked it...Merry Christmas!**

** Ja!**

** rookie-chan "rYoSaKuEmAbId4eVeR"**


End file.
